In the prior art it is old to provide a pontoon boat that includes a pair of pontoons, a deck mounted on the pontoons that retains the pontoons in spaced apart parallel relationship and a motor for propelling the boat. However the deck is mounted to be retained above the level of the body of water in which the boat is used.